1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an information processing apparatus which can communicate with an external print management apparatus via the Internet, the print management apparatus, print control system and method, a memory medium in which a computer-readable program has been stored, and the control program. More particularly, the invention relates to a process for issuing a print order from an information processing apparatus to a print management apparatus via the Internet.
2. Related Background Art
FIG. 2 is a system constructional diagram in a print system for realizing a conventional print service of the Internet. A client PC (Personal Computer) 200 is connected to the Internet by using a dial-up system or a normally connecting system. Via a provider or the like, the client PC 200 communicates with a center server 202 which provides the print service. The center server 202 has a print controller 203 and receives a print order (print order information) from a client. Via the Internet, the center server 202 is further connected to one or more shops 204 as print shops for performing an actual print output so that it can communicate therewith. Since the shop 204 is often the same affiliated shop as that of the center server 202, it is connected to the center server by a dedicated line. Therefore, the print controller 203 of the center server 202 actively issues the print order to the shop. At least one printer 205 for executing a printing process of high quality in color is usually provided for the shop 204 as a print shop.
A dedicated application 210 for receiving the print service has been installed in the client PC 200, and print data 201 as a print order is formed by the dedicated application 210. Generally, the print data has been described in a script format in order to receive the print service. For example, a shop name as a print shop which print-outputs the print data, a type name of the printer, a paper size, a designation of a type of recording paper (media type), an image (format with which the print service copes: that is, JPEG, GIF, or a bit map), a range of the image, and edit information for the image (a designation of an image process for the image, a designation of clipping, etc.) has been described. However, according to the conventional print service, the print order requests the center server to print as mentioned above, and a dedicated application is necessary for forming the print order.
In the client PC 200, in order to request the printing of the print data 201 as a print order formed by the dedicated application 210, the dedicated application 210 has a mechanism such that the activation of a browser 211 is promoted via an OS (Operating System) of the client PC 200, a browser for viewing via the Internet is activated and connected to the Internet, and a URL of the center server 202 is designated, thereby communicating with the center server 202. Via the browser 211, the client PC 200 requests the center server 202 to print the print order. All of the lists of the shops to which the print can be ordered are downloaded upon communication and a desired list can be designated at the time of the next print order.
The print controller 203 of the center server 202 selects the shop 204 in which the print data should be printed and outputted on the basis of the print order (print data 201) as a print request received from the browser 210 of the client PC 200, and transmits the print order to the corresponding shop.
As mentioned above, the print service system which issues a print request from the client PC 200 to the shop on the Internet via the center server 202 has a mechanism such that each time the print request is received from the client PC, the print controller 203 of the center server 202 performs the selection of the shop and the print request to the shop. There is, consequently, a problem such that, even in case of the print order for allowing the print request to be made from the same client PC 200 to the same shop, the print order is not stocked and the print request is individually made to the shops, so that the print requests cannot be collectively made to the shop and a delivery charge rises.